The goal of this project is to develop NAPIS (NAtural Products Information System), an integrated database system for handling information collected in natural products acquisition and biological activity screening programs. This system coordinates written text, image, and geographical documentation on sample collections with chemical and bioactivity data. Key features of this system include the phylogenetic structure database engine (PSDE) and geographical information system )GIS). The system supports portable field units capable of integrating sample collection, chemical, and bioactivity data with photographic images and regional maps. Phase I will develop and demonstrate as a sample, the system's functional aspects using existing collection data, bioactivity data, an academic database, and a commercial chemistry database that can search by compound substructure. Phase II will amplify and extend the PSDE and further refine the system. NAPIS will be marketed to small or large programs with athe ability to customize its features. This powerful information handing concept uses advanced technologies to meet the need for source organism dereplication, dereplication by chemotaxonomy, recollection, and expedition planning in murine natural products acquisition programs.